


Just a placeholder dont mind me pt.2

by OrbitBoi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitBoi/pseuds/OrbitBoi





	Just a placeholder dont mind me pt.2

just another placeholder dont mind me


End file.
